This invention relates generally to child carrier seats or structures incorporated into or attached to shopping carts, such as those carts typically found in grocery stores, to provide seating for children in addition to or in place of the standard collapsible hinged seat disposed at the rear of the basket adjacent the basket handle. More particularly, the invention relates to such child carriers that are situated to the front of the shopping cart and that do not reduce the carrying capacity of the shopping cart. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such child carriers that are removable attachments to standard shopping carts.
Wheeled shopping carts suitable for carrying a large number of items are well known and are staple equipment in grocery stores, department stores, warehouse stores and the like. A typical shopping cart comprises a large, generally trapezoidal basket formed of wire mesh, the basket mounted at its rear onto support members such that the basket is disposed above a horizontally disposed lower frame and undercarriage tray. Four wheels are mounted below the lower frame, with the front wheels usually being castor or swivel wheels for easier turning of the cart. The basket handle is mounted to the rear of the basket and a hinged, collapsible seat is typical provided within the rear portion of the basket, the seat allowing a child to be seated with his or her legs dangling to the rear below the handle.
The standard collapsible seats are suitable for toddlers and very young children, but cannot accommodate larger children or multiple children. In addition, many children feel trapped in the seat or do not find it to be comfortable. To address this problem, shopping carts have been developed that incorporate larger seats, seats that face to the front of the cart, and seats having an aesthetic or imaginative design that allows the children to entertain themselves. Examples of such shopping carts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,236 to Gallagher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,234 to Schray, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,935 to Grayson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,210 to Lambrecht, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,924 to Reiland et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,817 to McCue et al.
One class of shopping carts simply re-structures the cart such that the seat is positioned to the front of the cart rather than the rear. The Schray device is an example of this type, where the hinged collapsible seat is put in front of a vertically oriented basket. Gallagher shows a fixed seat positioned in the front of a cart having two baskets. The Reiland et al. patent shows a shopping cart where the basket is divided into forward and rearward sections by a bench seat.
The McCue et al. patent shows a shopping cart where the lower frame is extended forward a sufficient length to accommodate a child carrier mounted atop the extended portion of the frame. A third set of wheels is provided due to the extended length. The child carrier is an integral part of the cart and is adapted to look like a truck or other vehicle, such that the child or children may pretend to be driving the vehicle while the cart is being pushed. A significant problem with this device and the devices referred to above is that each shopping cart must be specially manufactured, since each design involves significant changes to the basic structure of standard shopping carts. Thus, storeowners must purchase these special carts separately from their standard shopping carts, resulting in higher costs for each cart since they are not buying in bulk. Furthermore, should any of the special carts become damaged, the cart must be individually repaired or replaced, meaning that fewer special carts are available to shoppers.
A preferred solution to the problem of specialized cart structures is to provide an improved child carrier system that is an attachment to standard shopping carts. With this construction, the storeowners can utilize the child carriers on the carts they already own. Overall costs are lowered, since each child carrier structure is purchased separately rather than purchasing a specialized cart. If a cart needs repair, the child carrier structure can be removed from the damaged cart and attached to an operative cart. For example, Grayson shows a simple approach, where a horizontal platform is placed onto the undercarriage tray and lower frame, and the child sits on the platform while holding handles. As can be expected, this is not likely to be comfortable over long periods of time, and any drips or spills from items placed in the basket will fall onto the child. This structure is also dangerous, in that the child can easily get his or her hands caught in the wheels. Another child carrier structure attachable to standard carts is illustrated in Lambrecht. While this device is adapted to give the appearance of a vehicle for the child to drive, again the child is positioned directly beneath the basket in a rather cramped posture.
It is an object of this invention to provide a child carrier for shopping carts that successfully addresses the problems set forth above, and in particular is a child carrier that is attachable and removable from standard shopping carts. It is an object to provide a child carrier attachment for a shopping cart that presents an imaginative and decorative appearance to provide entertainment value to the child, as well as to provide a pleasant configuration for other shoppers. It is an object to provide a child carrier that may accommodate more than one child in a comfortable manner.